SPIDER!
by minifox1
Summary: All was well at the Grace household. Mya was home, and had some friends with her. Ekko/David, Leona/Cira, and Mya were all out in the yard enjoying their time off. What could possibly go wrong? This oneshot is based off of Ehlini Prime's We are Warriors. I only own Mya and a few other OC's. Cira belongs to Elhini Prime. David belongs to flamezero55.


"I'm booooored" Mya whines.

"Hi bored, I'm David" David says sarcastically. Mya's father was grilling some steaks as they were all out in the summer sun. Mya gives a sigh and blows her bangs out of her face. She grabs Pow Pow and fires him up in the air in a circle, hitting a few birds. She laughs hysterically as one of them lands on Cira, who was napping in a chair.

"Mya!" She yells as she jumps out of her chair and runs towards Mya.

" _Run!"_ Jinx says and Mya takes off in a sprint. Leaving David laughing his rear end off. Even though Mya was fast, Cira managed to catch her and put her in a headlock. Mya forced Jinx to take over as Cira was giving her noogies.

"Nope!" Jinx says as she forces Mya to take back over.

" _Aw come on Jinx! Won't you help your chosen out?" Mya asks._

" _Why would I do that if this is more fun?" Jinx answers back._

"What did I tell you about shooting birds?" Cira asks.

"To not to," Mya says. Cira finally lets Mya out of the head lock. "But it's fun to hear them hit them ground!" Mya says with a pouty face.

"Or when they hit other people," David says still laughing.

"Shut up David!" Cira says making him laugh even harder. There was barking in the background as Stella came charging to the little group.

The brown and white dog knocks Mya over.

Mya starts wrestling the dog when her father calls," Steaks are done!" Jinx takes over and sits right back up.

"MEAT!" Jinx yells as she runs up the small wooden steps and grabs a plate.

"Whoa! Slow down! There is enough for everybody," Mya's mother says.

"What are you talking about? Four for me, and one for Stella!" Mya says.

"Mya, is that any way to behave around a guest?" Mya's mom asks.

Mya cocks her head to the side and asks," Guest?"

"I think she's talking about David," Either Cira or Leona says. Mya couldn't really tell because she wasn't looking at her eyes.

"Nah David already knows me. Why would I behave?" Mya asks. "Why would we behave in the first place?" Jinx asks. Mya's mom looks really confused but just shrugs her shoulders and goes with it. " _I love talking right after you say something. The look on people's faces is absolutely priceless!"_ Jinx says with a laugh.

As the day wore on, night time came. The group was sitting at the picnic table just talking. Mya decides to look for something… a bit more exciting. She was not expecting, however, to find a black wolf spider waiting for her on the door handle into her house. Mya screams and takes Fishbones and blows a hole in the front side of the spider was crawling away towards the trees and Mya was chasing it down shooting at it with Pow Pow. "DIE YOU HAIRY SPAWN OF SATAN!" Mya throws her chomper traps in front of the spider so it couldn't get away. The spider goes around the traps .

Cira yells, "MYA STOP!"

"Ask me if I'm listening! Hint I'm not!" Jinx says as she tries to zap the spider. She just barely misses. "JUST DIE YOU STUPID SPIDER!" she yells as someone started running towards her. Mya wasn't taking her eyes off that poor, unfortunate little gets ready to fire her super mega death rocket and screams," NO ONE LOVES YOU!" She fires the rocket and it hits the spider. Leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Mya looks up at the damage she's caused and starts laughing.

Mya feels a firm hand on her shoulder and looks over to see David shaking his head. "I think it's dead now,"

One blink later..

"YES! I GET TO KILL IT AGAIN!" Mya says as she runs off towards the spot where that poor, poor spider was.

David ran after her. Trying to stop the damage that was about to happen again. He takes off his shoe and makes it up the porch before Mya does. He crushes the spider with his shoe and points his finger towards Mya and says, "No."

Mya glares at him and says," Kill stealer."

 **I absolutely loved writing this oneshot! Go check out the We Are Warrior series by Elhini Prime. It's pretty good! Anyway, let me know if you guys liked this.**

 **minifox1 over and out!**


End file.
